


you want more

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Demisexual Phichit Chulanont, Exhibitionism, I wrote this on a road trip and it shows oops, M/M, Masturbation, POV Phichit Chulanont, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, platonic phichuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: After a particularly rough practice, Phichit is more than willing to help Yuuri work off some of his frustration.





	you want more

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor is skating to [Art Deco by Lana Del Rey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QbLGjeR9bvI) (which is where I lifted the title from, and a big thanks to [mnad96](https://mnad96.tumblr.com) for the song recommendation!  
> Also, thank you to [Fuzzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats/pseuds/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats) for beta-ing!)

_“V-Viktor…”_

The sound is so quiet, Phichit thinks it might have been his imagination. But a soft, panting breath follows the noise. The bunk across the room creaks gently as its occupant moves; not an uncommon event during the night. But the noise comes at a regular enough interval to sound like a rhythm. 

Ciao Ciao had worked them to exhaustion on the ice that day and both of them had collapsed into bed with rubbery legs and quivering muscles. Yuuri had fared much worse in their practice than Phichit had, a few nasty falls left him with a slight limp, despite every attempt to hide it. 

Phichit cracks an eyelid open to see the faint light of Yuuri's phone illuminating the dark of their shared dorm room. He's watching the video again, Viktor's skate from last year's World's. Phichit would be a liar if he tried to say the routine wasn't _appealing_ , Viktor definitely knows how to move his body. And whoever designs his costumes deserves a goddamn raise for how effectively they used mesh cutouts. 

Phichit had definitely noticed Yuuri's sudden preference for the video over the past few months. Not that he had purposefully watched. But Yuuri isn't exactly… _subtle_ about his personal time. Or _quiet_ during said personal time. The thought lurks in his mind, that Yuuri might want to be watched, or overheard. 

“ _Vik-tor…_ ” Yuuri's voice drifts into Phichit's ear, and he had half a mind to just shut it out and fall asleep, plug in his head phones and listen to the King and the Skater soundtrack to block it out. But Yuuri has other plans, it seems. His voice picks up in volume and pitch. “ _Hnnn- kuso…_ ”

Yuuri deserves to be indulged, after such a hard day, after such a rough practice, Phichit thinks. He can let Yuuri play out his frustration, he can definitely use a bit of relief. Phichit would go to the end of the Earth for his best friend, and he wouldn't draw the line at indulging his kinks. If Yuuri wants an audience, he'll gladly provide it.

“Yuuri?” Phichit whispers, sitting up in bed slowly. The movement, the soft breaths stop almost immediately and Yuuri shifts in his bunk. 

“Y-yeah?” his rinkmate replies, his voice rough in that telltale way. “Did I wake you up?” Phichit laughs and shakes his head no. The only light in the room filters in through the cracks in the blinds, an orange glow contrasting the blue of Yuuri's phone. 

“Not really.” Phichit responds, squinting at the clock on the wall. _2:16_. They have to be up again at 6 for training… but this would be worth it. “Are you watching the _Art Deco_ skate again?” He asks, leaving the implication hanging in the air between them. Yuuri hums quietly, mirroring Phichit's ‘less-is-more’ approach. “Yuuri… can I watch it with you?”

A beat of silence falls between the roommates and Phichit wonders if he's overstepped for a moment, until Yuuri breathes a small “Yes, please.”

Phichit slides out of bed and joins Yuuri in his, climbing under the covers and curling around his back. Yuuri settles into the touch, slotting against Phichit's body the way they had more than a few times when his anxiety flared up in the past. “Comfy?” Phichit asks, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's trim waist… though he definitely loves Yuuri's squishy off-season tummy too. It's great for cuddling. He leaves room for Yuuri's right arm, still slipped into the waist of his sleep pants.

“Mhmm.” Yuuri hums softly, “Thank you.”

“Good. Can I listen too?” Phichit asks, his question met with Yuuri handing him one of his earbuds. The bud firmly in his ear, Yuuri presses play and the video begins again.

Viktor takes center ice, waving at the crowd on his home turf in Sochi, confident and beautiful as ever. His costume is clearly meant to invoke some styling of a military uniform, save for the black mesh panels that expose most of his chest and lower back; his long, lithe arms are wrapped in that same mesh, the strong muscle under his alabaster skin on full display. 

This is the skate that Viktor debuts his new golden blades, a nod to his multiple World's gold medals, and that theme echoes in his costume- the black accented by glittering gold epaulettes and delicate chains draped over his shoulders and hips, gold trim following the lines of the 'jacket’ he was wearing.

The music begins and Yuuri has already started breathing harder, the camera unsubtly focused on the twin dimples of Viktor's lower back through translucent mesh and the swell of his plush cheeks. 

“God, his ass is great.” Phichit whispers, thankful Yuuri's other ear is the one plugged up. “And his thighs…” Yuuri hums his agreement as Viktor slides through his step sequence, his arms sweeping in broad, grand gestures toward the crowd, as if he's orchestrating his own applause. 

“I like his hands…” Yuuri says, and Phichit hones in on the tiny detail he had barely noticed prior. Viktor's gloves. Only Viktor's thumb and first two fingers are covered in the sheer black material; the long digits look impossibly longer. 

“I do too.” Phichit agrees, curling in closer. Yuuri's attention is entirely absorbed by the video, but Phichit can feel the subtle way Yuuri presses his ass into his groin. “Do you think about Viktor touching you with his hands?” Phichit asks, slowly splaying his fingers over Yuuri's ribs, letting Yuuri imagine how Viktor might explore his body. 

Yuuri nods silently, his arm slowly moving again, a few short breaths huffing out of his nose. “Yeah… a lot.” Yuuri replies in hot, shallow breaths.

“Do you want me to touch you, Yuuri?” he asks, quietly in his ear.

“Yes, pl-please, touch me like Viktor would?” comes the breathless response as Yuuri's hips pitch forward into his hand. Viktor moves effortlessly through an Ina Bauer and into a flying sit spin, the long lines of his body on full display when he raises an arm over his head.

"Viktor would touch you like this…” Phichit whispers in Yuuri's ear as he dances his fingertips over his heated skin, drinking in those soft gasps and hitched breaths. “I bet he'd tease you, make you beg for it in your cute little moaning voice, Yuuri~" he teases, flicking his tongue at the lobe of Yuuri's ear. 

“Mmmn-” Yuuri whines high in his throat, his hips snapping forward of their own volition. 

“So eager, Yuuri… god, you're adorable.” Phichit coos, thumbing over Yuuri's pebbling chest. He and Yuuri had talked at length about what they enjoyed; not much was off the table in terms of what the two of them shared. When Phichit explained his preference for a close relationship before sexual contact, Yuuri opened up about his own preferences too.

“Viktor would definitely touch you here, your cute little nipples. He'd find out how sensitive you are here right away. Do you think you'd be able to hold it together long enough to get your pants off? Or would you come as soon as _Viktor Nikiforov_ touches your chest?” He emphasizes the name and it lights a fire in Yuuri's chest, a high-pitched whimpering moan falling from his lips. 

“M-maybe, I d-don't know if I c-could last…” Yuuri stutters, arching up into the touch. Phichit chuckles softly and kisses at the soft juncture of Yuuri's throat and jaw, letting a hand trail down the middle of Yuuri's stomach, tracing the line between his abs. 

“Viktor would love that, wouldn't he? He'd love to make you lose it in your pants.” He whispers, “I bet Viktor would take you for a few rounds… he'd take such good care of you… he'd make you feel so good, Yuuri.”

“ _Hhhnnn…_ ” Yuuri moans, his eyes fluttering shut as he surely imagines Viktor's touch replacing Phichit's. 

“What about how ticklish you are, Yuuri? You'd love for Viktor to tickle you until you can't breathe, until you're so close to the edge that you can't think of anything but how much you need to come?” Phichit murmurs against his throat, tickling the soft skin around his belly button, the silky flesh where Phichit knows Yuuri has a starburst of stretch marks. 

“Phich…” Yuuri giggles in that soft, sexy way he did when he was sleepy. Or horny, Phichit noted. He relents and opts for touching his chest again, just soft caresses. Yuuri could carry on without him at this point.

“Mmm, he looks so _good_ here.” Phichit says, nodding at the video and the way Viktor maintains such a gentle and easy air as he skates such impossibly perfect routines. A surge of jealousy bubbles up in both skaters for a moment, dissipated by awe as Viktor executes a flawless triple axle. 

“F-fuck, Viktor-” Yuuri pants, his breaths coming shorter and shorter, his spine arching against Phichit's chest. He can feel Yuuri's arm moving faster, stroking himself in his thin pajama pants.

“Oh, Yuuri, just think about how his cock will feel _inside_ you. It's probably so thick… look at the bulge. There's no way he's stuffing _that_.” Phichit says, and despite a complete lack of sexual attraction to the man, he can appreciate the silhouette of that Russian dick, on Yuuri's behalf. Yuuri whines again, the sound growing more and more desperate as Viktor stretches out his arms in the run-up to his quad flip. “And the face he makes when he lands it, I bet that's what he looks like when he comes.” 

Yuuri gasps erratically, trying desperately to keep his noises in, the walls are so thin in their dorm. Phichit can _feel_ the tension building in Yuuri's body; his back bows, taut like a violin string as the music crescendos and the thud of Viktor's blade meets the ice again. Yuuri shivers almost violently through his orgasm, whimpering moans of Viktor's name and quiet recitations of _“onegai”_ falling from his lips. 

Phichit holds Yuuri closer as he comes down from his high, whispering warm words in his ear. “Perfect, Yuuri. So perfect for Viktor.” Yuuri's breathing slows and Phichit can feel as Yuuri goes limp against him. “Feel better?” 

“Mhm. Sticky.” Yuuri says quietly, stretching his back and yawning. “I think I need a shower.” Phichit untangles his arms from around him, poking his sides before climbing out of his bunk. 

“Need a tissue?” Phichit teases, repeating himself when Yuuri doesn't answer his question. “Earth to Katsudon?” Yuuri squeaks and tears his eyes away from the phone screen, frozen on a shot of Viktor's face, flushed with exertion, something that could be easily replaced as orgasmic bliss on his features. 

“I… uh… I'm not…” Yuuri's voice trails off like he's embarrassed, and Phichit knows how to fill in the blanks.

“Not done?” the Thai skater supplies, and a small _“hai”_ is all the confirmation he needs. “Do you want me to help again?” 

“I'll be okay.” Yuuri says, reaching for the tissues on the small shelf above his head. “But… um, Phich?” 

Phichit turns on his heel, looking back at his roommate in the dark. “Hm?” 

“Thank you.” Yuuri whispers, and Phichit can hear the sincerity in his voice through the dark. 

“You're welcome, Yuuri. You know you can ask me for anything.” Phichit says as he climbs back into his own bed. 

“Yeah. Do you… do you really think Viktor would want to, y’know, _be_ with me?” He asks sheepishly, surely blushing all the way up to his ears.

“Of course I do. Viktor would be an idiot if he doesn't.” Phichit replies easy as breathing. The two skaters cross paths too often for things to not kindle into _something_. But maybe he needed a nudge in the right direction. He made himself a mental note to message Christophe in the morning. They have some scheming to do. (Not that they haven’t been plotting a few things to push their best friends together since their correspondence began at the last World’s.)

“Thank you.” Yuuri says, and Phichit is halfway through plugging in his own earbuds, ready to tune out Yuuri’s second round and get a few more winks before another hard practice in the morning. “And hey, Phich, I hope things work out with Chris.” 

Phichit smiled at the thought.

“Me too, Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Make this little smut gremlin smile and leave kudos or a comment! 
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


End file.
